Bringer of Light and Life
by WolftenDragon
Summary: It's rumored that Xerneas can share eternal life, but is such a rumor true? Lysandre proves that when he makes a drastic and deadly decision to keep his vision alive, causing Serena and Calem to fight to save those that they hold dear to them. (Oneshot) (Pokemon X Version) (Character death) (Image credit: Xous54 on DeviantArt)


The remains of what used to be the elite and powerful Team Flare lab now laid half in ruins, thanks to the actions of the legendary Pokemon that was once held prisoner, having the life sucked out of it, the four large tubes that once housed and transported said power had long since been broken off from the pedestal that the ancient tree was resting on. The tubes now hung limply from the ceiling, still sporting the crimson red glow, every few minutes small and large sparks could be heard, accompanied by flashes. Several other pieces of equipment had been destroyed during the battles that ensued, pieces of twisted, charred, and shattered debris littered the metal floor. Other than the glow from the red tubes, there was little to no light in the labyrinth like room. The two young Pokemon trainers stood before their great enemy, the boss of Team Flare himself. They had just defeated him in a final, heated battle. Lysandre had taken a final stand, using his Mega ring to make his Gyarados mega-evolve, but that alone was not enough. Serena had in possession the powerful legendary Pokemon that was once the unwilling guest of his evil plan, Xerneas. The majestic and powerful deer Pokemon had proven a powerful opponent in battle, the first time, when it had escaped the grasp of certain death, awakening from it's long slumber in it's tree-like state. The second time, it had been turned into a powerful ally for Serena, as she had captured it, making it officially hers. Lysandre now sat on floor on his knees, on the verge of a psychotic break. Everything was ruined. His plans to make a better world. His plans to make the world beautiful and ethereal, and all been dashed by these….these….._children._ They had destroyed everything he had worked so hard for, every elaborate plan he had devised…..did they not wish for a more beautiful world? They were insane to think otherwise! The material world is ugly, damaged, and imperfect, it was far from beautiful, he was only trying to make it better. He had planned on using the ultimate weapon, the same weapon that had been used 3,000 years before. It would wipe out most of life on earth, but it would be rebuilt into a gorgeous, flawless world, he would protect it from being tainted by the un-pure beings who did not believe in such a world, it would have been a wonderful paradise, but these kids…..had destroyed his hopes and dreams. The world would continue to be tainted, dirtied, and un-pure. He slowly raised his head to look at the two trainers, blue eyes piercing them like daggers, or more like the sharp edge of Death's scythe. Serena and Calem were unfazed, considering how much they had been through together, they were still full of determination, if Lysandre **did **have a trump card up his sleeve, though they highly doubted it, they were ready to take it on. With Xerneas on their side at last, they feel they could take on any challenge. Lysandre slowly got to his feet.

"Serena….Calem….Sycamore's pupils... Let us live forever... That's right! I shall grant you eternal life! I'll give you the pain of endlessly waiting for a beautiful world to finally be built!" He shouted, hoping to somewhat drill his idea of the new world into their heads for the final time. Serena shook her head. "No," she replied. "We will never be apart of your insane plan! Besides, you're envisioning the want of a more beautiful the wrong way!" Lysandre perked up a bit at that remark.

"What do you mean…." He muttered coldly. It was Calem's turn to speak.

"The way to a more beautiful world, is not to destroy it…," He explained as calmly as he could. "It's about working together, getting along, and forming strong bonds, with people and Pokemon alike, your Gyarados was a perfect example, despite being who you are, you seem to have a strong bond with it, as you were able to make it mega-evolve, those are kind of bonds we need to make a more beautiful world, we don't need to destroy it, but just work with it." He finished, and both of them waited for the leader to respond. Lysandre didn't say a word a first, he briefly reflected on the last battle, his Gyarados mega-evolving, everything. Serena and Calem were hoping to reason with him, hoping to change his ideas. They did not believe he was truly a bad person, though he had made a lot of bad choices, his intensions were good, an eternally beautiful world would be a wonderful place, but his visions of it being perfect and flawless were not less short of insane, nothing nor anyone was perfect, or ever would be perfect. Perfection was a quality that people obsessed over too much. It's a quality that is not needed in this world, but for Lysandre, it was a different picture. He stood, letting the information he was just told to sink in for a few seconds. He reflected on his previous plans, everything had been set in stone, so perfectly and flawlessly, the feeling of hopelessness was eating him alive, being defeated, being brought down by a couple of foolish kids picked at his nerves like Murkrow picking at road kill. He was the road kill, and they were the Murkrow, picking at his bones, wiping them clean of his pride, his dignity, they mocked him, teased him. A low but clearly audible growl escaped his mouth. He had brought one arm halfway behind his back, his hand ran over an object he had in a holster in his waistband. He contemplated using it, but blocked the thought out of his head. Thanks to the darkness the trainers did not see the action. Bringing his arm back down, he inhaled sharply.

"It's over…..fools with no vision will continue to befoul this beautiful world. They will go on until the only thing left to do is squabble over the remaining scraps of hope…" He once again shot deadly daggers at the two trainers. "I will not give up! My vision of an eternal world will never cease! I will be the victor, and I will not let a couple close-minded, ignorant brats like you, STAND IN MY WAY!" He quickly reached back around to the spot on his waistband where he was feeling the suspicious object before. Despite the darkness, Serena's and Calem's eyes have just now adjusted, and they saw his sudden movement. Serena went to grab the Ultra ball that housed Xerneas, while Calem went to get the poke ball that housed Absol.

"Lysandre! Stop!"

A familiar voice suddenly echoed it's way throughout the chamber, both apposing parties froze mid-action. Serena had the Ultra ball in her had already, Calem returned Absol's ball to it's original spot on his belt, Lysandre doing the same, with the suspicious object that had not been revealed just yet. All three briefly looked around, trying to spot where the voice had come from. Serena and Calem recognized it. A figure had suddenly shown itself at the doorway of the chamber, Serena had to squint a bit, but recognized the person immediately. It was Professor Sycamore.

"P-Professor!? What are you doing here!?" She shouted, completely astonished by his sudden presence. Sycamore had to catch his breath, has he literally ran his way all the way down to the laboratory. With no more Team Flare grunts or admins around to stop him, making his way down was rather easy. After gathering his breath he straightened up, taking in the sight around him, it was like something out of an apocalypse film, only this time it was real. The four broken red tubes, the cracked and crumbling pedestal, the destroyed equipment, he didn't bother to ask what had taken place, his only objective was to deal with Lysandre, his old friend.

"Lysandre…," Sycamore started, slowly walking towards the Team Flare leader. Lysandre drew his attention to the Pokemon professor, just as surprised as the trainers were. "What have you done? Is this what you meant for a beautiful world?" Sycamore said, extending an arm out to show the destruction the chamber had sustained. Lysandre narrowed his eyes, not liking the tone of Sycamore's voice.

"What have I done? I tried to do the world a favor! I had brought back the ultimate weapon, the same weapon that would have reformed the world! Making it eternally so, full of beauty and flawlessness! Is that not what you wanted Augustine? You yourself had taught me so much! About the valuable, precious life of this world! But I had seen past that, the trouble this world had come to, how the selfish actions of people and Pokemon alike had done to it! Stained it! Tainted it! This world is on the verge of near extinction, what's left of the everlasting beauty of this planet now hangs on by a thread! My plan was to rebirth it, mold it into a new shape, make it whole like it was a long time ago!" Lysandre finished his rant, breathing heavily and angrily. Since Sycamore made his appearance, Serena had not re-holstered Xerneas's Ultra ball. She held the ball tight in her hand by her side, her palm sweating profusely, causing her to slowly rotate it in her hand with her finger tips to avoid dropping it. She was getting a bad feeling, she knew Lysandre and Sycamore were once good friends, and seeing such an altercation before her and Calem was tugging at her nerves, she kept Xerneas's Ultra ball out, incase things got bad. Calem looked on as well, he could not imagine the hurt and disappointment Sycamore was feeling at the moment, seeing a long time friend turned into an evil, 'apocalyptic bringing' maniac. Sycamore drew in a breath, Lysandre's words weighed heavily on his heart. He knew he was responsible for educating Lysandre with such knowledge, but he had never expected him to twist it in such a way, this is not what he had meant.

"Lysandre….I wanted life to improve just as much as you do, but not like this! The world does not need to end, bonding with other people and Pokemon, getting along, working together, _that _is what will help improve the world and restore beauty! thought it may not be perfect, it will be much better than it was before! That is what I taught my pupils," He motioned to Serena and Calem. "Things don't have to be this way, your vision of a beautiful world is not wrong, but you have been seeing the solution incorrectly, we can still work this out, please Lysandre, try to think. Have you learned anything from this experience? You have tried to trap and imprison an ancient and powerful Pokemon! Draining it's life force! You shouldn't have to sacrifice a life to try and improve life itself! That isn't how it has to be!" Sycamore ended his tangent, hoping it knocked some sense into his former friend. Unfortunately, he was unaware that the method had not worked before, as Serena and Calem had failed, and the following sequence of events would be very bad. A disgusting scowl marked Lysandre's face. He was offended by Sycamore's words. He to was mocking him, he had joined the flock of Murkrow that were picking what was left of his dignity and pride, he altered his stance, as if he was about to attack. Serena tensed up, bringing the Ultra ball she had been gyrating her hand to a halt, ready to release Xerneas if Lysandre pulled a move. Calem did the same with the Poke ball that held his Absol. Sycamore took a few steps back, noticing Lysandre's hostile body language.

"Lysandre-" Sycamore started, but his words were cut off immediately by the enraged man.

"SHUT UP!" Lysandre snarled. He had his left hand around the object in question once again, and this time, he was intending to use it. "You….I thought you were my friend….you dare to mock my vision? My dream? This world will die without my help! Sacrifices must be made!" Sycamore tried to hide the obvious fear that had invaded his nerves, for Serena and Calem, but he was doing a terrible job. The young Pokemon trainers could see the fear in their poor professor's eyes, and they were braced to spring into action. Lysandre saw their movements, and was still for a few moments. The chamber was silent, save for the sound of sparks given off from the broken tubes, wires and cords. Lysandre was the first to move, wiping out the object he had concealed for so long. Through the dimness the other three saw what was the shape of…a gun. A bright flash from a spark briefly lit up Lysandre's hand, and it was confirmed he was holding a gun, a pistol to be exact. Serena and Calem audibly gasped and the threatening site. Sycamore immediately brought his hands up, as if he could defend himself from a flying bullet.

"L-Lysandre….please don't…." Sycamore stuttered. He couldn't hold back his fear any longer, he began to tremble slightly. Lysandre had a spaced out, psychotic look in his eyes. He had officially lost it, for him to resort to such an act, it was incomprehensible.

"Like I said Augustine, sacrifices must be made…..," He paused as an ever smirk crept on his lips. "Starting with you."

"NOOOOOO!" Serena screamed. She tossed the Ultra ball as fast as she could between Lysandre and Sycamore. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"Go Xerneas!"

The Ultra ball sprang open and and a bright white light spilled from the open capsule at the speed of light, the white light took the form of a giant white silhouette as it landed on all four feet, shaking the metal floor slightly, the white light fated as the legendary Pokemon took form, it's antlers flashing to life, illuminating the area quite brightly. It tipped it's head back unleashing it's blood curdling cry.

**_"HUUUUURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGHHHHH!"_**

**_"ABSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!"_**

A second ball of bright light briefly filled the room. Unknown to Serena, Calem had called out his Absol, that proceeded to mega-evolve. Mega Absol stood majestically, it's newly formed white wings shown brilliantly against the glow of Xerneas's antlers.

"Xerneas use Mega Horn!" Serena screeched. Xerneas responded immediately as if it read her mind, as it twisted it's head back and wiped around violently at Lysandre, causing him to recoil and jump back a good few feet.

"Absol use Shadow Claw!" Ordered Calem. Absol sprung into action, a dark aura engulfing it's front claws. It leapt through the air it's claws ready to strike. Lysandre dodged the second attack by mere inches. Absol landed noticing Lysandre had gone about 5 feet, and stood menacing the man, Xerneas not far behind it. Sycamore put his hands on his chest, trying not to hyperventilate. He thought he was done for, but quick actions of his fellow trainers saved his life, he felt so proud and grateful for having such amazing pupils. Serena and Calem ran to the professor's side.

"Professor! Are you alright?" Calem asked franticly. Sycamore only smiled down at him. "Yes I'm fine, how about you guys?" Serena's eyes darted to the situation in front of her briefly then back at Sycamore. "We are fine, and don't worry! We got Xerneas on our side, we will win this for sure!" She said with great emphasis. Lysandre looked between the two Pokemon that stood in front of him. He growled angrily. He was against the wall, and because of the previous battle, all of his own Pokemon were unusable. He doubted his Gyarados had any fight left in it, despite being a mega Pokemon. He tried to think, as he eyed his former Pokemon prisoner. Xerneas towered over Lysandre, it's antlers were lit brightly and were slightly pulsating, signifying it's everlasting strength. It narrowed it's eyes, it's star shaped pupils dig into Lysandre like a Ratticate's Hyper Fang attack. Lysandre didn't have a backup plan, he had to act fast. With his other hand he clutched the Poke ball that housed Gyarados.

"It might just work…." he said to himself. Without hesitation, he flung the Poke ball off it's holster and into the air.

"Gyarados! Go!"

The Poke ball opened as Gyarados formed from the white light, but it looked worse for wear. Serena, Calem and Sycamore stared in shock, that Lysandra had sent out an already worn out and beaten Pokemon. Gyarados seemed to be in pain, as it breathed in and out heavily. Bruises and cuts from the last battle were still fresh on it's body. Absol and Xerneas stood their ground, keeping an ear out for any attack commands their trainers might shout. The two trainers didn't know what to do. They didn't want to further attack the already defeated Gyarados, they were surprised it was still able to stay upright. Lysandre smiled. He knew this would work.

"Gyarados! Use Mist!"

With the little strength it had left, Gyarados unleashed a thick and murky mist, that filled the whole chamber. Xerneas and Absol winced slightly, squinting as they tried to see through the mist, even the glow of Xerneas's antlers couldn't pierce the fog that well. The sound of a Pokemon returning to it's ball was heard, and it was silent. Dangerously silent. The mist was heavy, as Serena started to cough, the mist was slightly suffocating. Sycamore brought the kids close to him.

"Stay together guys," He whispered. "we need to find out where Lysandre went!" The trainers both nodded. They quietly called their Pokemon to follow. Absol was silent as a cat, creeping along near the trio, it's ears listening for every little sound. Xerneas on the other hand, only took a few heavy steps until it stopped. Serena noticed, and hastily tried to call it to come along. Xerneas ignored her, as it was sensing something. It's antlers seemed to pulsate faster. Suddenly it leapt through the air, every bright highlight on it's body was glowing. Serena yelped and flew to the floor covering her head. Even through the thick mist Calem could see it bright as day as it seemed to be heading straight for him. Calem also dove for cover. Absol ran forward, attempting to clear the mist away with it's wings. It seemed to work, but it revealed a terrifying sight. As some of the mist cleared, the trainers and Sycamore could see Lysandre…..standing _right in front _of Sycamore. Time seemed to stop, Sycamore had a delayed reaction as Lysandre raised his pistol and aimed it right at Sycamore's chest.

**_"HUUUUUURRRRRRRAHHHHHH!"_**

**_BANG._**

The eardrum rattling bang reverberated off the metal walls of the chamber. Serena and Calem let out mortified screams. Xerneas had unleashed another cry, but it didn't seem to faze Lysandre this time. He had pulled the trigger, shooting the professor point blank range in the chest. Xerneas bent it's head around it's body and flung back around once more, this time hitting it's target. Lysandre let out a pained shout as giant antlers came in contact with his side, hitting him right in the ribcage. He was sent flying against the wall, near the entrance of the chamber. Sycamore seemed frozen in place, the unimaginable pain had no yet set in. Serena and Calem rushed to Sycamore.

"P-Professor! Professor!" Serena cried. Calem and Absol went to try and see where Lysandre had fallen. Lysandre groaned, unable to breath properly for a few seconds. He held his side and was hit, certain he had broken a few ribs, but he didn't care. His plan had worked. Before anyone could locate him, Lysandre quietly slipped out the entrance of the chamber, and making his way up the stairs and quickly as he could, and out of the lab completely.

"No….no no no no no! S-Sycamore!" Serena pleaded. Sycamore had fallen to his knees as his body was quickly succumbing to the bullet wound. His hands grasped the left side of his chest, where red was quickly blossoming through his shirt and lab coat. Serena had a hold on his right shoulder, trying to keep him from falling. Sycamore weakly looked over at her.

"Serena….." he croaked out, before quickly covering his mouth as he began to violently cough, blood tricking through his fingers. Serena gently laid him down, supporting his upper body and head on her lap. With Absol's help, the mist was finally cleared from the chamber. Lysandre was long gone. Calem began to shake out of anger, that Lysandre had gotten away.

"No…..no no no no No No NOOO!" He screamed, falling to his knees. He brought his hands up to his face, tears rolling down his face.

"C-Calem….!" He heard Serena's weak cry. Calem slowly turned and rose to his feet, making his way over to her and Sycamore. He couldn't stand to see the sight before him. Sycamore laid in Serena's lap, his breaths were pained and labored, Serena was already applying some gauze to his bullet wound, but the bleeding wouldn't stop. Calem quickly called Absol back into it's Poke ball before sinking to the floor once again on the other side of Sycamore. The professor looked at his pupils with pained eyes.

"Serena…..Calem…..my…..my pupils…" every word was nothing more than a harsh whisper. Serena took Sycamore's hand in a tight grip. "No…please, don't go….." she said. She let out a choked sob as tears spilled from her eyes. Calem sat there, shaking uncontrollably, trying to be the stronger of the two. He wanted to show Sycamore he had no fear, but the emotional wall he had briefly built up was falling quickly. Only a few feet away, Xerneas look on at the site, guilt struck it's heart. It had attempted to make a life saving move, leaping in front of Sycamore to block the bullet, and it was a few seconds too late. Lysandre, it's prison keeper, had slipped away, leaving the two trainers to watch their beloved professor die before their very eyes. Sycamore struggled to keep his eyes open, he could feel himself getting weaker and weaker by the minute.

"We…we have to do something…..I'm going to get help!" Calem began to rise to his feet, but Xerneas stopped him. Calem stared up at the legendary deer, his ear stained face twisted into a scowl. "X-Xerneas….get out of my way!" The Pokemon didn't budge, it lowered it's head slightly, blocking his bath with it's antlers. Calem clenched his fists. "Xerneas-"

"CALEM!" Serena yelled angrily. Calem spun around, bewildered. "I….I need to get help Serena, he's going to die if we don't!" Serena shook her head. "No….Calem….Xerneas is trying to tell you that…it won't make a difference…" Calem's eyes went wide as Xerneas straightened itself back up. He now understood. Xerneas wanted them to be with Sycamore during his final moments. Calem slowly returned to his spot beside Sycamore, who was now white as death due to blood loose. The chamber was silent once more, besides Sycamore's labored breathing, which was killing the two trainers on the inside. Serena's grip on his hand never loosened.

"Serena, Calem…" Sycamore spoke once more, sounding weaker then ever. Both trainers immediately perked up. "you guys…..are the greatest pupils, I ever had….tell the others….the same thing….." he trailed off as his eyes began to close. Serena instantly shook him, gently, trying to keep him awake.

"No! No! Please don't go! Come on stay awake, please don't leave us!" She lowered her head to Sycamore's, slightly touching her forehead with his. With what little strength he had left, he weakly gripped Serena's hand back.

"Serena…..please…..it's going to be, okay…..," he said, trying to put the heartbroken trainers at ease. The pain from the bullet wound coursed through his body, but seemed to lessen a bit with each passing second. "you guys…..make me so proud…..all 5 of you, have bloomed into…..great Pokemon trainers…," he paused to cough weakly, some more blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth. "….never give up on your dreams…to become the best…..you can…be…..," His grip on Serena's hand began to go limp, she took notice and let out a loud sob, unable to hold back any longer. She began to sob loudly, her tears fell off her face and onto Sycamore's jacket. Calem let out a few low whimpers, before breaking down himself. Serena felt Sycamore's body relax as he closed his eyes once more, his body went completely limp, his breathing had ceased. Serena opened her eyes briefly, the once charming and carefree professor that had given them the start to their journeys, had died in her arms. She let go of his hand, and wrapped her around around him, bringing him close to her in a hug, as she let her face rest in his dark wavy hair, her muffled sobs filled the chamber. Calem hadn't moved from his position, but had a hand covering most of his face, as the tears seemed to fall forever. Just then he felt heavy footsteps as he saw two glowing hooves appear in his peripheral vision, he brought his head up to look at Xerneas, who was staring at the dead professor in Serena's arms. Serena didn't notice at first, but as Xerneas slowly lowered it's head, she saw it's antlers come into view and lifted her head from Sycamore's hair.

"X…Xerneas?" She croaked weakly. Xerneas acknowledged her as it brought it's nose within inches of Sycamore's face, sensing the life had gone. It brought it's head back up and took a few steps back from the trio. Calem wondered what it was doing, then it hit him.

"Eternal life…." he murmured. Serena looked at him. "What?" She said. Calem looked her right in the eyes. "Eternal life….Xerneas is the giver of life, it has the ability to share eternal life…." Serena's tear stained face seemed to light up a bit.

"So…..that means…." she trailed off as Calem nodded. "It might be willing to…..give life back….." he slowly rose to his feet and walked towards the blue deer, who stood still as a statue, tilting it's head slightly downwards to meet Calem's gaze.

"Xerneas…..will you, give life….to Sycamore?" He asked hesitantly. Never in his life would he think that a Pokemon would accept such a request. Bringing people back to life? It was against the laws of nature, and almost always came with a terrible price, but the look in Xerneas's eyes said otherwise. Slowly it nodded it's head, antlers flaring slightly. A smile came onto the trainer's face. He turned around to Serena.

"It's….it's going to bring the professor back…." he managed to get out. Serena's face lit up even more, as she began to cry tears of joy. Slowly Xerneas began to walk back over to Sycamore. Serena moved Sycamore's body off her lap and onto the floor, then rose to her feet unsteadily and stepped back, giving Xerneas plenty of space to work. She walked over to were Calem was standing, her hand over her heart. Could it really do it? Would it do it? The trainers were about to find out. Xerneas walked right up the the professor, silently studying the body. It then closed it's eyes and arched it's neck back, as if it were sharply inhaling. A bright circle of light appeared around Xerneas as random beams of light shot off from the floor around the Pokemon, all displaying different colors. Calem brought his hand to his eyes to shield them from the blinding light.

"What….is it doing?" He said, observing the unfamiliar move it was performing. Serena smiled. "It's using Geomancy…." she replied, knowing exactly what the legendary deer was doing. The light quickly fated, as Xerneas's body was now pulsating brightly with newly acquired energy. It lowered it's head, trailing up and down Sycamore, as if it were scanning him with it's antlers. After a few more seconds, it brought it's head up, opening it's eyes in a flash. It's antlers and body glowed almost as bright as the sun, as it reared up on two legs and let out it's signature cry to the heavens.

**_"HURRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**

As it came down on it's two front feet, a stream of multicolored light spouted from it's antlers, making it's way down to Sycamore's body, engulfing him. Xerneas squinted as it focused all of it's energy into Sycamore's body. Serena and Calem stared in awe, never seeing such an amazing thing in all their lives. After about a minute, the stream of light slowly fated away, as Xerneas exhausted the rest of it's energy. It brought it's head up from it's previous position, and the two trainers noticed something different about the Pokemon. It's antlers were no longer glowing, the extra horns and studs that were on them had gone, the whole Pokemon seemed to have changed color a bit, as it's fur was a hue of blue now. Xerneas stepped back, but the look of exhaustion was evident in it's body language. It slowly laid down on the ground folding it's limbs beneath it's body. Calem and Serena hesitantly made their way back to Sycamore's side. They noticed that Sycamore's skin had gained back it's color, and the blood from the bullet wound had disappeared, there was not a drop in sight. They both knelled down on either side of him, waiting to see what would happen, as did Xerneas. Sycamore finally began to move a bit. Serena took his hand in hers, squeezing tight just like before.

"Professor…?"

Sycamore only mumbled in response, before slowly opening his eyes. He saw the blurred figures of the two trainers on either side of him, along with a big blue mass in front of him. He tried to sit up, but was still too weak to do so. Calem and Serena helped prop him up a bit. As his vision cleared he saw the mighty Pokemon that had resurrected him, sitting on the floor in front of him, it's body sporting a blue tint, which covered it's black fur and even it's antlers. Sycamore slowly reached a hand out.

"Xerneas….," he said. Xerneas saw the professor's extended hand, and leaned it's neck forward, allowing it's head to be touched. A slow smile came to Sycamore's face.

"Thank you….." he said weakly, rubbing his hand up and down Xerneas's forehead. The Pokemon closed it's eyes, letting out a low whine as a sign of "you're welcome". Serena took out it's Ultra ball.

"Thank you Xerneas, thank you for everything….return." She finished as a red beam sot out from the button of the Ultra ball. Xerneas was briefly engulfed in the red light, before being withdrawn back into the capsule. Serena re-holstered it, before bringing her attention back to Calem and Sycamore.

"Guys, you both fought so bravely, I'm so proud to have taught such amazing trainers such as yourselves." He praised. A small blush appeared on Serena's face, she looked away briefly hoping the other two didn't see it.

"But professor, Lysandre escaped. He almost killed you…well, he **did** kill you…" Calem stumbled on his words, sweatdropping. Sycamore just chuckled, but then his face fell slightly. He could not comprehend why Lysandre did this. The fact that the former leader was willing to **kill **to make his dream become a reality was bone chilling. He had to be stopped, but for now, he was thankful to be alive again. Suddenly he felt himself fall back on the floor again, feeling his body being brought into a tight hug. Serena held him close, sobbing into his chest. Only they were tears of happiness.

"Serena….," Sycamore said slowly. He brought a hand up and gently patted her light brown hair. "it's alright, I'm fine….we're all fine." Serena brought her face out of his clothes, which were slightly stained with her tears.

"I know…but, I thought we had lost you for good, I was so scared…." she bit her lip, more tears threatening to fall.

"We didn't know what to do, you were dying and we couldn't get help….." Calem trailed off, anger resurfacing at the thought of Lysandre's escape. Sycamore saw his expression, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you're angry about his escape, but for now let's just focus on getting out of here, we had stopped Team Flare, the world, along with the legendary Pokemon have been spared…" Sycamore said as he unsteadily got to his feet. Serena and Calem where on either side of him, supporting him. As they slowly walked towards the staircase that lead out of the chamber, Serena took one last look behind her. Replays and flashbacks of the recent events zipped through her mind, the battles, the attack, the resurrection. This was clearly the most amazing and terrifying experience they had ever had, and neither her, Calem or Sycamore, would ever forget it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! It's been almost 2 YEARS since I've written anything worth posting! *falls over* I was up till 5 am writing this, so sorry if some parts seems a bit rushed or out of place. I had this idea in my head for the longest time but never had the time to actually type it down until now. Review if you like! I'd greatly appreciate any feedback!**


End file.
